Rejection but does it have a happy ending?
by Pocky Addicted Squffie
Summary: A Seiftis, SeiferQuistis Oneshot! When Quistis is rejected, she comes to realize something, or someone, that has been there all along. And a little about herself too.


A/N; Alright! My first attempt at a One-Shot. I was inspired to do this..because I simply adore Seifer/Quistis pairing.

Also, I adore Squall. So, just...um...yeah?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm a poor anemic step-child so I don't exactly own anything. (Um, just kidding? )

Pulchritudinous. A word which seemed to take the magic out of what it was used to describe, a beautiful and desirable physical appearance, or beauty, yet Quistis used it anyways. After all, if she had to research her online dictionary to find the word, and she was an instructor, do you really think that anyone else would know it?

Probably not. Thus, why she used the word in the first place.

Her azure eyes shifted over to the object of her affection as the bell rang, signalling the end of class, her eyes forced to slip away from the thalassic ones of a certain young man.

"Alright Class, now that essay on Cactuars is due Monday, alright? Now, even if you aren't here, that paper has to be. Oh, And Squall, I need to have a word with you. " She felt her temperature rise throughout her body, her hands shaking slightly as she took her seat at her desk and opened a drawer. Her eyes seeming to stare at the contents through her delicatley shaped reading glasses.

A single sheet of paper. Once white, now a mirror into another world entirely, where two realistic yet familiar people, a couple, sat on the grass smiling and laughing in dreamy detail. She couldn't place exactly who they looked like.

"Instructor." The soft yet deep voice asked, or rather, stated from in front of her, interrupting her gaze.

"Hmm?"She lifted her head, somewhat dumbly, forgetting the reason why he was at her desk. Her eyes seeming to drink in the young man before her, the way his hair seemed to fall in every right way possible, seeming to amplify his startling blue eyes.

At that comment a nicely shaped brow was raised skeptically. Wordlessly, that seemed to cause her thoughts to shift.

"A-Ah, yes..."She stammered, a blonde strand of hair, once neatly pinned up falling out of its place and into her eyes.

"I have something for you..."She continued as she lifted the drawing out of her desk, her hand outstretched as though to give it to him. "I drew it for you." Her gaze lingered downwards, not daring to meet the iced over blue.

"For me, why?" He replied, rather emotinless, as he just continued to look at her, making no effort to take it or even glance at it.

"B-Because...I drew it for you."She stammered again her eyes lifting to only meet cold.

"I don't want it." His voice was monotone, not even effected.

"Just take it, please?" She asked extending her hand a bit farther, before he repeated his earlier statement, and walking away, leaving Quistis staring dumbly into the place he once was.

She was void of all thoughts, a slight twinge of pain evident throughout her body.

"Hey, this is pretty good." A new voice replied, one, if the situation had been different, she would've recognized at once, not even having to glance up like she did.

She was so dumbfounded by Squall's response she hadn't even realized that Seifer had snatched the drawing from her hand and was now leaning casually against her desk studying at it.

She actually hadn't even noticed Seifer in the room.

Her eyebrows knitted together in hurt and confusion, for more then one reason, "Seifer, give that back."

"Why?" The handsome blonde asked cocking his head to the side, grinning as his eyes seemed to glitter green.

"Because, it's not for you."She said stubbornly, rather coldly. It was Seifer, that's how she always spoke to him, probably one of her worst students.

He always said hurtful things to her, mainly about her appearance which caused her self confidence to lower immensely. As though it weren't already low enough. Perhaps that's why when Squall had rejected her the first thoughts in her mind were: Am I not pretty enough?

Which was most certainly _not _true, she was beautiful, both inside and out.

Just, she didn't seem to realize it.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it." He said grinning, a new unknown emotion in his eyes as he pushed himself off her desk, hand still clutching the drawing as he walked out. Stopping at the door he chuckled, his hand raised to signal a goodbye and then he spoke, he spoke something Quistis has never heard him say.

She blinked back confusion as her eyes lingered on his figure as he walked out. The door closing behind him, leaving the room completely empty.

The words he spoke, seemed to baffle her. And thinking back on it, the drawing she did resembled her and him more then she had come to realize, for it was the man making the young woman smile.

Her confusion fled her as her mind locked onto a possible hypothesis, a smile, slipping across her lips.

"See you later, Quistis."

He had used her name.

A/N: Alright, so how'd everyone like it? Short but sweet..uumm..right? XD Well, please R and R!


End file.
